


【洋岳】狩猎05

by Aridano



Category: 1 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 08:30:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15239442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aridano/pseuds/Aridano





	【洋岳】狩猎05

被威胁的感觉让岳明辉愈发的不安，定时炸弹一般绑紧了岳明辉的心头肉。  
恐惧倒是让他从那晚的痴迷中冷静下来。怀疑家里有摄像头的岳明辉，再次把李振洋叫来家里。  
李振洋对于他来说像是兴奋剂，也可以是镇静剂。坐在沙发上看着男人前前后后认真忙碌的样子，心里那点不安竟然也都被抚平了。  
“就坐那看啊？给我泡个面呗，没吃饭呐。”李振洋带了点不满的慵懒声音把发着呆的岳明辉叫回现实，返过阀来进了厨房，这种亲密的错觉，太犯规了。  
李振洋没想到岳明辉这么快就发现事情不对，这条路走不通了，只能拿出PlanB了。岳明辉，你迟早会在我的手上。  
岳明辉端着面出来的时候，李振阳已经坐在沙发上收拾公文包了。“吃吧，总这么麻烦你。”  
“我检查过了，没发现你说的东西。”李振洋吹了吹面，吸溜了起来。“大概是你电视带的那个摄像头被黑了吧，我暂时用创可贴给你贴上了。”  
岳明辉看了看，半信半疑的点了点头。  
“怎么开始怀疑有摄像头了。”李振洋故意说得不那么在意的随口一问。  
倒是岳明辉被问了个愣，总不能跟他说自己想着他的人自慰被偷拍这种事吧。“没、就是担心而已，大概是我多想了吧。”岳明辉低着头眼神飘忽不定，伸出手摸了摸贴在电视机上有些违和的创可贴。  
一点细微的动作都会被李振洋捕捉到，明知男人有苦不能言的快感，兴奋地满足感冲上大脑。李振洋只要认真的拍拍岳明辉的肩膀，“有事要跟我说啊。”再附送一个温柔的笑容，这个男人就会把自己当做最坚实的依靠。狩猎值，50%。

夜里岳明辉又梦见了熟悉到不能再熟悉的场景，或者更甚。  
臀间被炙热的硬物碰撞，小刀抵在尾椎骨上的感觉是在说不上太好。身后的男人张开嘴，温热的气息喷在头顶，声音莫名的熟悉。  
“别回头。”  
男人的大手就这么伸进自己的裤子里，晚高峰的地铁人挤人，几乎所有人的目光都注视着车门边的两个男人。  
阴茎被人拿出来暴露在空气中，在陌生人们的注视下逐渐硬挺。每个人的脸上都是一如往常的冷漠，却又面无表情的盯着岳明辉的下体。  
“求你…别再继续了。”  
“你看，都硬了。”男人的手握住柱身，上下撸动起来。  
岳明辉难以抗拒的，在一车厢的陌生人面前，产生了快感。  
男人用嘴含住岳明辉的耳尖，岳明辉猜这个人比自己高一些，嘴唇有肉。“不管你怎么躲都会被我抓住的。”  
“嗯……唔……”男人借着分泌出的液体加了速，岳明辉舒适的像是在自己打飞机，腿软的快要站不住，哼哼唧唧又摇头抗拒。  
男人感受着岳明辉逐渐加剧的喘息，舌尖灵活的带过耳廓，粘着湿润试图钻进耳朵眼，刺激的岳明辉一个机灵就射了出来，精液在空气中划了个弧线，跌进人挤人的缝隙中。  
“真乖。”男人夸奖着岳明辉，用了些力扳过他的肩膀，让他抬头看着自己。“接下来该你了。”

岳明辉从梦中惊醒，再也没办法睡着。  
夜晚的风从敞着的窗吹进来，紧闭的窗帘都被吹得飞起来，让窗外的灯光都跑进来，照在一塌糊涂的睡裤上。  
看到那张脸的惊讶逐渐平息，倏而间，之前经历的种种都像是有了附着点，一幕幕都找到了主人。  
直到李振洋的脸逐渐与记忆融合，头脑竟然也清醒了。  
为什么不会是李振洋，怎么可能会是李振洋。  
风吹进来的那点凉爽，因为心里的猜测化成一股恶寒，后背止不住的冒汗，岳明辉甚至一瞬间忘了要清理衣裤。  
如果是李振洋，如果是李振洋……  
岳明辉把自己关在家里两天，试图说服自己舍弃这个猜测，甚至对李振洋的关心熟视无睹。

‘李先生，我们谈谈吧。’李振洋握着手机，简直要把屏幕握出裂痕。  
所以还是被发现了？李振洋恨得手都在发抖，他恨自己不能在严谨一点，他恨这种到手的猎物逃脱的感觉。眼镜被粗鲁的从脸上撤下，残破的出现在墙角。  
镜子里反射出狰狞恐怖的脸，李振洋只能用手扣到桌上。  
岳明辉推门进来的时候，看到李振洋没带平日架在鼻子上的眼镜，整个人的面目都更英挺了些，很好看。岳明辉想给自一巴掌，明明是来对峙的，却又因为这个男人心软。  
李振洋靠在老板椅上，玩着手上的戒指。看见岳明辉走近，慵懒的抬了抬眼皮。  
“坐。”  
“我、我有话要说。”岳明辉拉开椅子的一瞬间又发了怵，如果是自己多想了呢。  
“说吧。”  
岳明辉被男人盯着，像极了被猎豹注视的猎物。  
“是你吧，所有的事都是你做的。”  
“说清楚点。”比起岳明辉，李振洋明显更泰然自若。  
“跟踪我，给我发骚扰邮件。”岳明辉不敢盯着豹子的眼睛，低头看着桌子。“在我家里放摄像头，我只叫你来过我的家里。”  
李振洋点了点头表示自己在听。  
“我的工作邮箱，除了工作认识的人，只有你调查我资料的时候，我给过你。还有我的手帕，也只有你能从我的包里拿出来，再放回去。”  
岳明辉一本正经的阐述完自己的想法。  
对，只能算是阐述，岳明辉一点脾气都没敢加进去。  
“这么说来，你是认定是我做的了？证据呢？”  
“我没有……但、但知道这些的只有你！”  
“哦。那我开始说了？”李振洋从身后拿出一个档案袋，“里面的照片是我每天在你身边拍到的画面，足以证明我与你之间的距离。”  
岳明辉跟着他的话翻看资料。  
“工作邮箱，是你们的合作公司在上个月遭到了信息泄露，收到骚扰邮件的不只是你，你的上司也收到了，你可以去问他，验证我说的话。”  
“那……那摄像头，怎么解释。”  
李振洋轻笑一声，向后靠在椅背上，盯着岳明辉脑袋上慌乱扎歪的小揪揪。“我不是说过了？大概是被黑客攻击了，我查了记录，与你买同一批电视机的用户，摄像头ip地址相近，大多数都遭到了攻击，导致了摄像头记录泄露。”  
岳明辉听得有点愣。  
“至于你的手帕…我哪知道是不是你的第二人格拿来做了什么奇怪的事？”  
岳明辉愣了很久，像是体内的血液都跟着李振洋的话流干了。  
其实李振洋说的话，也不一定值得推敲，但这一刻岳明辉的的确确大脑当机了。  
“对、对不起…是我…错怪了。那我……”  
李振洋又拿出了份什么文件，在桌子上撞了撞，声音吓得岳明辉一个机灵。  
“你不是以为，你这样怀疑我，我们还可以合作下去吧？”  
“李先生……我不是这个意思！”岳明辉有点急了，一下子站起来。  
李振洋平静的挥了挥手，“坐下吧。把解约合同签了，受理费我会通过账户退还给你。”  
“啊……”岳明辉张了张嘴没再能说出什么，犹豫了一会签了名。最后是怎么被李振洋的助理送出门的，他也完全没在意了。  
李振洋看着出去的岳明辉，皱紧了眉头，给他相识的那个人打了电话。  
本事很大啊，岳明辉。

岳明辉把自己关了几天门，被领导强迫出勤。地铁上那种炙热的眼神似乎也不存在了，也或许，岳明辉不会在意这些了。  
神经兮兮的捉住地铁上身后的人的手，却被人骂了神经病。  
自己的微信躺在了李振洋的黑名单里，每天早晚的慰问早已成了习惯。按时响起的铃声不会再想起，温柔的话语也不复存在。  
在星巴克张望也不会对上让自己安心的注视，就连美式忘记放糖和奶浆了都没意识到。  
岳明辉像是失了魂，却也回到了从前平常的生活。仿佛之前的经历就像一场梦，甚至那个男人是否存在过都模糊起来。  
岳明辉在人满为患的地铁上找到了一个位置，失神的望着面前人的纽扣。突然想起了什么，手伸进包里，从钱包里掏出一张名片，是李振洋推荐给自己的心理医生。

狩猎度，75%。


End file.
